Buildings are responsible for about 40% of the total primary energy usage in the U.S. The energy consumption for many commercial buildings is primarily driven by the building's heating/cooling demand. While there are reasons to maintain a steady temperature and comfort range for the building, there can be periods of time when this range need not be so rigidly maintained—e.g., work holidays, empty spaces, evenings, etc. By efficiently controlling a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system (e.g., an HVAC roof-top unit (RTU)), energy usage and associated cost reduction can be achieved.